Dragon races
"You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call '''Dragon Racing'!" :―Hiccup, opening narration to ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Racing a is new contact sport in Berk. The game takes place throughout the village, the dragon riders must catch sheep and try to get the sheep to the starting point for the race. The sheep then are tossed into a basket that is labeled with a picture for each dragon rider. The goal is to reach 10 points. With 10 points you win the game. Each sheep is worth a specific amount of points. The person with the most sheep therefore get the most points and win when the time runs out if none have reached the goal of 10 points. Each rider is able to collect one sheep per lap done around Berk. HistoryEdit According to the 'Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2', the Dragon Races were invented because of the lack of excitement for the residents of Berk, ever since the War ended. Seeing how there is a lot of excitement, a lot of psychial contact, a lot of opportunities to play dirty and little to no rules, it is described as the perfect game for Vikings. In Dawn of the Dragon Racers Edit Following the defeat Dagur the Deranged's Berserkers and a truce between Berk amd Alvin the Treacherous's Outcasts, Hiccup and the other riders helped Stoick and Gobber round up not so Silent Sven's sheep flock. When the riders started to catch 3 sheep each which ended in a tie until Sven noticed they were missing his black sheep. After Stoick left Hiccup in charge, Tuffnut and the other riders planned another round of Dragon racing, despite Hiccup insisting on continuing the Regatta boat race. However, the riders disobey Hiccup's orders and have a dragon race the following morning, much to the villager's excitement in watching Dragon races. Hiccup, then agrees to continue the dragon races to help the villagers blow off steam. The Dragon race however, ended with Snotlout knocked and Astrid with a broken arm. Hiccup then allows another dragon race to be held with Fishlegs as his teammate and Astrid as the referee. Stoick then arrives and is pleased with the new sport. He then has all the riders put face paint on before the first real dragon race begins. Two years after the first dragon race, Snotlout then invented a Sheep Launcher to throw sheep around during the races. Tuffnutt and the others also improved their face paintings and added paint on their Dragons. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Edit 5 years after making peace with the dragons, the people of Berk enjoy watching the Dragon races. Even after the death of Stoick, the people continue to watch the dragon races. Points Edit White Sheep Edit White sheep are worth one point each. Riders must collect white sheep from the ground, picking up the selected few then complete a lap by dropping them into the marked net. The Black Sheep Edit The black sheep is the sheep worth the most amount of points. In the first Dragon race the black sheep was worth only 5 points.[1] However, the black sheep then became worth 10 points and therefore most of the dragon riders try to get this sheep. The Black Sheep launched into the air by Gobber in the final lap. In the franchise the other riders can give or steal the sheep from each other. It is announced with a horn blown by a Viking. In the game the Black Sheep shows up every other lap, each rider must complete their first lap before it appears.[2] Trivia Edit *The horn that is blown to announce the black sheep seems to resemble a Thunderdrum.[2] *Astrid won at 13 points. role in the series it is still the same but the winx are in to it too( check the outfits to see what they wear in it.) Category:Berk Category:Lores